


soy un soldado más

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pre-Movies
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Bucky es pequeño tiene los dientes mellados y los pantalones por las rodillas porque se los rompe continuamente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	soy un soldado más

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manisseta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manisseta/gifts).



> ¡Feliz cumple, [Su](http://archiveofourown.org/users/manisseta/pseuds/manisseta)! No es gran cosa, pero te lo dejo por aquí xD Y el título se lo robo a La canción del soldado, de Le Punk, que me recuerda mucho a Bucky.

Cuando Bucky es pequeño tiene los dientes mellados y los pantalones por las rodillas porque se los rompe continuamente. Su madre acaba cortándoselos, cosiéndolos cada vez que los deshilacha, algo que ocurre cada vez más a menudo. Bucky es más grande que Steve, es un torbellino que siempre va con el cuello sucio y rasguños en las rodillas, pero que se yergue y crece como algo que nunca ha visto cuando su padre está en casa.

El señor Barnes es militar, es más alto que muchos de los hombres que Steve ha conocido, e inmenso en comparación con él, que es un saco de huesos que se mantienen en pie por pura tozudez. Tiene el rostro ancho y levanta a su hija como si no pesara nada, saluda a Bucky revolviéndole el pelo mientras este se mete la camisa dentro de los pantalones.

La señora Barnes a menudo le prepara cazuelas con con el caldo que sobra en su casa. Y _no, gracias, señora_ , hasta que Bucky dice “si no te las llevas tú me va a tocar tomármelo a mí” y se lo pone en las manos. Steve sabe que no es caridad, no del todo, y nunca le habla a Bucky de su madre, que cada vez tiene menos carne en las mejillas pero nunca parece desfallecer.

(“Dile a los Barnes que tienen que venir a cenar alguna vez,” y Steve se los imagina a todos allí, en su salón diminuto y sillas desigualadas, a Bucky en su habitación con los dientes mellados y los pantalones por las rodillas.)

 

*

 

Cuando cumple dieciocho, Bucky tiene dieciséis y una chica. Tiene el cabello largo y rubio y pesa más que Steve, aunque eso no es difícil. Bucky habla de Ruthie a todas horas. A veces se cuela en casa de Steve, han bebido de más y arrastran cojines en el suelo como cuando eran niños, y a Bucky le está creciendo el pelo y tiene las mejillas encendidas. “Seguro que tiene una amiga, conoce a mucha gente,” Steve deja caer la mano por el borde de la cama y Bucky juega con sus nudillos, tiene las manos ásperas y templadas.  
Steve se ríe y suena casi como una tos.

—Claro que sí, Buck.

Bucky se ríe, más agudo que él, y “no hagas ruido, mi madre está durmiendo”, y podría decir eso a cualquier hora. Su madre duerme cada vez más, y Bucky pasa más tiempo allí que en su propia casa, cuando Steve está enfermo o mientras dibuja. A veces se mancha la cara con sus carboncillos y Steve pone los ojos en blanco, “¿vas a ir así cuando te alistes? Al menos espero que te peines.”

—¿Para qué? Ya te tengo a ti para que me recuerdes esas cosas.

Bucky es más joven, pero más corpulento que Steve. Habla de Ruthie a todas horas, pero se asienta en su casa y ayuda con la comida. Su madre lo adora, lo sigue llamando “el chico de las rodillas rotas”, y Steve tiene que recordarle que ya no tienen ocho años, incluso si Bucky siempre hace algo que echa por tierra esa teoría.

 

*

 

Hay más sangre en las esquinas de Brooklyn que dentro de su cuerpo y siempre ha estado orgulloso de eso. No de la misma manera rabiosa en la que Bucky se mete de cabeza en las peleas, en los golpes que van hacia el estómago de Steve. Pero Brooklyn le ha enseñado que puede levantarse contra cualquier cosa, contra los matones y las costillas rotas y el labio sangrando. Su madre le dice que nunca sabe si busca las peleas o simplemente le encuentran, y Steve no sabe qué decirle, ninguno de sus puñetazos ha encontrado aún un buen objetivo, pero al menos sabe encajar los golpes.

El día que encuentra a su madre en el sofá, tiene un ojo morado y su cuaderno de bocetos lleno de barro.

Se ha levantado demasiadas veces ese día, así que le coge la mano con cuidado y se sienta a su lado en el suelo, escondido entre el sofá y la mesa. Su madre tiene las manos heladas.

Se preocupa de cubrirla con una manta mientras espera, no sabe a qué.

(El doctor pasa esa tarde, y Steve aún no se ha movido del sitio. Cuando por fin se decide a abrirle, espera en la cocina. El doctor le pone una mano en el hombro y “lo siento mucho, hijo”, y Steve sonríe, se muerde el _no soy su hijo_ que tiene en la punta de la lengua, le estrecha la mano.)

 

*

 

—No sé exactamente qué tengo que hacer ahora.

Sabe que Bucky se harta de escuchárselo decir. No es estrictamente cierto. Lleva años arañando trabajos malpagados, en la mayoría le echan un vistazo y le dicen que vuelva a casa. Podrían mandarle a casa de un soplido. La primera vez que intenta alistarse es lo que dicen.

Pasan varias semanas hasta que el peso de la casa vacía se le cae encima, hasta que Steve vuelve de la tienda con fiebre y calado hasta los huesos y Bucky no le acepta un no por respuesta.

—Pensaba que el tozudo era yo.  
—Es que tú piensas demasiadas cosas, Steve.

Le ayuda a quitarse la ropa y no echan los cojines por el suelo, sino que se echa a su espalda en la cama y se acomoda a los ángulos de Steve. “Cuando estés bien quiero presentarte a Clara”, el aliento de Bucky arde contra su nuca y Steve se agarra a las sábanas.

—Creía que era Sylvia.  
—Siento que ya nunca me escuchas.

Steve se ríe con todo el cuerpo, esa risa desgastada que te lleva todas las fuerzas. Bucky habla de cuando les llamen a filas, y Steve no quiere decirle que lleva escrito un NO APTO en la frente, porque él es la única persona que se empeña en no verlo. Habla, sobre todo, de después de la guerra y de conseguir una casa, “a las afueras, un trabajo decente. Podríamos ser vecinos.” Steve respira hondo y

—No sé exactamente lo que tengo que hacer ahora —por enésima vez en las últimas semanas, se siente ridículo cuando lo nota salir de sus labios una vez más.

Bucky apoya la frente contra su cuello, helado en comparación. “Para eso te lo cuento yo, Rogers.”

 

*

 

Bucky encuentra sus documentos falsos al tercer intento. Viven juntos porque no hay dinero para vivir separados. Hay un colchón tirado en medio del salón y Steve ha vendido gran parte de los muebles. Nunca se han podido esconder el uno del otro, pero resulta aún más difícil cuando lo único que tienen es un piso desnudo y frases a medio decir.

—¿Sabes la que te puede caer por esto? —agita los papeles delante de su cara, Bucky tiene el cuello rojo. Se enfada como lo hacen los niños pequeños, de golpe y en explosiones, se enfada a ladridos.  
—¿Y qué se supone que tenía que hacer?  
—No lo sé —comienza, y es áspero, como si escupiera las palabras—. No lo sé, no sé por qué estás tan emperrado en que te peguen un tiro, podríamos…

Se detiene allí, perdiendo la fuerza en un momento. Le da los papeles a Steve. Se miran en silencio, y Steve quiere (necesita) que acabe la frase por una maldita vez. Sin embargo Bucky sacude la cabeza y coge su abrigo.

 

*

 

Steve aguanta el alcohol mejor de lo que nadie pensaría con su tamaño; después de todo, Bucky ha sido su compañero de bebida desde que pudieron poner las manos en una botella. Suele recordar lo que Bucky no. Recuerda las veces que se tocan de más, recuerda las chicas que sonríen a Bucky desde otra mesa y esa sonrisa suya que parece caerse en sus labios como si no costara nada. Recuerda cuando se meten en la cama y Bucky tiene los labios húmedos y la mirada febril y le agarra de la nuca para juntar sus frentes. Cómo respiran acompasados y Steve no tiene el valor de preguntarle qué quiere. “No sé por qué quieres irte.” Media hora antes Bucky bailaba con una morena con falda de vuelo, tiene la mirada huidiza y la voz tomada. “Siempre has tenido más cojones que yo,” y se ríe grave mientras mira los labios de Steve. Tienen las piernas enredadas sobre el colchón, y Bucky espera hasta que Steve le apoye los dedos en la espalda, sobre la camiseta.

—Estás borracho, Buck —como si a él no se le resbalaran las palabras también.

Bucky asiente y esconde la cabeza bajo la barbilla de Steve. Tamborilea con los dedos en la espalda de Bucky, trata de aguantar el peso de más sin moverse, aprendiéndose ese ángulo en el que la respiración de Bucky le quema la clavícula.

Es lo que Steve recuerda, cuando Bucky se va.


End file.
